


Together

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femdom, First Time, Gentle Dom, Hair-pulling, Just Married, Kissing, Loving Marriage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: On the night after their marriage, the queen and the princess at long last have the opportunity to touch.
Relationships: Benevolent Queen/Eager Princess She Married, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> An extra treat for HogwartsToAlexandria :)
> 
> (Originally posted 10/11; date changed for author reveals)

“Will we – now? Can we?” Colette is an eager young thing in her early twenties, her expression openly admiring as she takes in the bedchamber for the first time and the bed that is now theirs to share.

The room is large and airy, decorated simply but tastefully, and the mild concern Antonia had harboured over whether her beautiful princess would find it too plain are put to rest at the pleasure in Colette’s gaze.

“If you wish it, I would very much like that,” Antonia smiles at her beloved – and now her wife – as she gives in to the urge to brush the younger woman’s softly curling hair away from her heart-shaped face. It is wonderful to be able to do that now, to be able to indulge in such touches – and to be able to indulge in much more soon. Theirs is a political marriage, Antonia ruler of her isle and Colette set to inherit the throne of the nearest country on the mainland, an advantageous match that both had agreed to for the sake of peace.

Instead of feeling herself held back by her marriage or forced into it, Antonia finds herself near buoyant, as giddy as if she is Colette’s age all over again instead of nearly a decade and a half older, her heart beating hard with anticipation for what will come next; at the thought of all the pleasure she wants to bring her young wife.

“Oh I do,” Colette is already going up on tiptoes to kiss her, her hands closing over Antonia’s shoulders to draw her down so they meet in the middle, and the kiss is so sweet, so delightful Antonia almost can’t bring herself to deepen it for a moment, just relishing the feeling of Colette’s mouth moving against her own. Colette is making small noises, murmuring sweetly, “Oh Toni, I _do_.”

“Mm,” The affectionate shortening of her name ignites something within Antonia, as does the need coloured by just an edge of pleading in her wife’s tone. Threading her fingers through that soft hair, Antonia tugs very gently at first, but then just that bit more when Colette lets out an appreciative gasp. She can’t help but kiss her wife again, more thoroughly this time, smiling against Colette’s mouth as she pulls at that lovely hair again, not enough to cause pain, but enough that Colette shivers and tips her head back to bare her throat.

“That’s it,” Antonia’s approval is evident in her tone, “That’s it, my lovely girl,” and soothes her fingers through Colette’s hair instead, relishing the way her wife whines and bites down on her lower lip when Antonia then resumes that careful pull.

They end up on the bed eventually, wedding clothes slipping off the side to land in a tangled heap onto the floor. Colette takes wonderfully to instruction, Antonia finds, and leans back amongst the pillows with the barest prompting, her flush spreading down her neck to her chest when Antonia gently orders her knees up and parted.

“Yes, oh – _yes_ ,” Colette’s breath hitches as she goes to obey and Antonia wants to run her hands up her wife’s smooth thighs and over the soft curve of her belly, but –

“Widen your knees further,” She commands, calm and quiet but expectant, and runs the tip of her thumb over her wife’s mons and down that bit further, when Colette bites her lip and does so, her gaze intent on Antonia’s face.

Antonia has Colette place her arms up over her head next and holding onto the headboard, with a whisper not to lower them when Colette murmurs at the position and flexes her hips up for a moment, gasping when Antonia leans in to graze her fingers between her wife’s legs and feel the heat and wetness there.

Colette’s mons is as sweetly curved as her belly and the tips of her outer lips peeking out are just right for petting, Antonia stroking them until Colette is trying not to cry out – and _does_ cry out, when Antonia slides a finger into her.

“You’re doing so well,” She pets Colette’s hair with her other hand, her wife’s forehead and neck, bracing herself on the mattress even as she moves her finger, rubbing up against Colette’s inner walls until she trembles and her fingers and toes curl, “So well.”

“Please – more,” Colette is close to gasping, “Will you – can I – _please_.”

“I don't see why not,” Smiling, Antonia slips another into her, revelling in her wife’s whimpering sigh, “Can you take another for me?”

“Yes,” Is the answer, “Please, _yes_ ,” and so they continue that way, Antonia working until she has all four fingers within her, wetness streaking her hand up to her wrist as Colette’s whole body shakes with desire.

“You can take more, can’t you,” Antonia encourages, and her wife nods, all eagerness, hands still so good where they rest up over her head, her back arching on a moan when Antonia withdraws her fingers for a moment and then returns them with the inclusion of her thumb.

She has her fist within her wife’s body before too much longer, Colette’s vagina rippling and squeezing around her, the younger woman open-mouthed and glassy eyed with arousal as Antonia murmurs her approval and leans in to learn the shape of her wife’s sex with her mouth. Kissing and licking at the place where Colette is stretched around Antonia’s wrist, before drawing up a little to lap at her clit even as she spreads and then relaxes her fingers gently over and again inside her.

Then she sucks.

“Oh – Toni – _oh –_!”

“That’s it, my lovely girl,” Antonia coaxes Colette’s orgasm out of her leisurely, before removing her hand with utmost care, cleaning them both gently and then fetching her wife a drink, holding her close as they lie together on the bed, “That’s it.”

“My turn now,” Colette smiles a little wickedly and with a lot of anticipation once she’s recovered and bites her lip as Antonia looks down at her, “I want to do what you like best. Will you instruct me?”

Caressing her wife’s soft hair, Antonia grins as she bends her head to kiss her, “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
